Human malignant melanoma is largely cutaneous in origin, has a relatively predictable propensity to metastasize (according to Clark's levels), frequently colonizes readily evaluable secondary sites (e.g., lymph nodes, subcutaneous tissue, lungs), and has clinical characteristics suggesting host modulation of tumor growth (e.g., spontaneous regression of the primary lesion as well as metastases). Thus human melanoma provides an excellent system in which to evaluate: (1) the biology of a human tumor, (2) chemotherapies and immunotherapies, either alone or in combination, as post-surgical adjuvants and as therapy in tumor bearing patients, and (3) the host's immune response in general and to the tumor (complement dependent serum cytotoxicity, antibody dependent lymphocyte cytotoxicity). Further, our laboratory facilities allow for the development of a secondary animal screen for chemotherapies (i.e. heterotransplants of human melanoma to athymic nude mice). The integration of laboratory and clinical data can be expected to yield: (1) Prognostic clues as well as insight into the biology of the tumor system, and (2) additional parameters for the design of more effective clinical therapeutic regimens and more useful in vitro and in vivo tests.